Nuln
Nuln is the Capital of the province of Austria, in The Empire. The city is built at the center of the meeting point of the Reik and Aver rivers. Due to its location, Nuln is a centre of trade. Trade goods enter the city from the north and the south, from Wissenland, the Dwarf Holds in the mountains and especially from Tilea. With a population well in excess of 300,000 its a power that dominates the border with Arnor. This population is much in the same way of the rest of Austria in that it is nearly completely Teutonic, and non Teutons are treated brutally until they are either evicted from the city all together or they leave on there own accord. The only non Teutonic elements within Nuln is a colony of Dwarves, and a small embassy of the Atmer Empire containing some forty five High Elves. History Early History Rise of The Empire War with Arnor Geography Points of Interest The city is home to the Imperial Gunnery School where most of The Empire's cannons are forged. It also has some of the oldest and most esteemed universities in The Empire. They may even surpass Altdorf in this regard, although it is hard to tell. It is telling that for the nobles and aristocrats in The Empire the universities in Nuln are often chosen over those in Aldorf. Nuln is also the base of one of the two Arch-Lectors of the Cult of Sigmar. The temple to Sigmar is large and ornate, and attracts thousands of pilgrims due to its connections with Magnus the Pious. The second most important temple in Nuln is that of Verena. Imperial Gunnary School The city is home to the Imperial Gunnery School where most of The Empire's cannons are forged. Though it is a spiritual centre, it is also a technological centre. Nuln is one of the greatest factories for black powder weapons. The Gunnery School takes in the metal ores from the hills and transforms them into precision weaponry such as handguns, pistols and cannons. They then sell them off to other provinces for a hefty profit. The school also trains the finest artillery crews. Many expatriate Dwarfs work in the school and work to create new weapon designs. Temples The temple to Sigmar is large and ornate, and attracts thousands of pilgrims due to its connections with Magnus the Pious. The second most important temple in Nuln is that of Verena. Goverment Nuln is the homebase and capital of the Elector count of Austria, and because of this is the center of goverment for the province of Austria. Nuln is also the base of one of the two Arch-Lectors of the Cult of Sigmar. Demographics With a population well in excess of 300,000 its a power that dominates the border with Arnor. This population is much in the same way of the rest of Austria in that it is nearly completely Teutonic, and non Teutons are treated brutally until they are either evicted from the city all together or they leave on there own accord. The only non Teutonic elements within Nuln is a colony of Dwarves, and a small embassy of the Atmer Empire containing some forty five High Elves. Category:City Category:City in The Empire Category:City in Austria